Dragoness - Part 1: The Journey Begins
by Ultram
Summary: Clair (the 8th gym leader in G/S) and her Horsea begin their Pokémon journey.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

DRAGONESS

Clair's Story

Hear the unknown tale of the Gym

Leader in Gold and Silver

****

Jay Barial

**** ****

Part I: The Journey Begins

Chapter One

The young Clair and Lance had grown up side by side even though they were only cousins who weren't even truly related in blood but by marriage. And when Clair's mother passed away, Clair stayed with Lance's parents.

They hung around the house with their friends usually, until they all eventually left their hometown to become Pokémon. Now it was time for both Clair and Lance to join the trainers too.

Both kids had their own Pokémon of course. Clair had a Horsea and Lance had Dratini. But neither _ever_ thought of go around the world to battle against _gym leaders_. That is, until the actual day came.

Clair stood at one end of the arena, holding a Poké Ball with a Seadra in it.

"It shall be a six-on-six match," said the gym leader. He wore his hear an odd way and had a cape, making him look superior.

"I'm ready when you are," he growled.

"Pokémon, go!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a pillow hit Clair's face.

Clair yawned and slowly came out of her dream. Lance was standing next to her bed, holding the pillow. "As much as I love to hear you 'battle' in your sleep, it's breakfast time!"

"So today we're gonna tell them, right?" asked Clair.

"Of course," said Lance. "We both have Pokémon, so we want to train them to become trainers and travel around the world."

Clair nodded. "Yeah!"

The two marched downstairs, Lance in front since he seemed more confident about this than Clair.

As the marched down, Clair could hear Lance's more saying, "Oh no, here comes the Teen-Squad!"

That made both thirteen-year olds _stop_ marching and just hurried downstairs.

Larry, Lance's father, and Lenni, Lance's mother, were both awaiting them at the kitchen table. Larry was reading the paper while Lenni was fixing some more to each. There were two places, Clair's and Lance's, at both ends of the table.

"Dad, Mom, we have an announcement," said Lance. "Clair and myself are both ready to become Pokémon trainers. I mean, I have Dratini, Clair has Horsea, and all we need are our Pokémon Licenses, and we can start! And they're more-or-less _free_! Just like, what, thirty bucks! I mean, _we_ could even buy them, except that only you have to be eighteen-and-older to buy them."

"Does Clair have any input in this?" asked Lenni.

"I just _really_ want to challenge a Pokémon gym leader," she replied quietly.

"So we don't care what you say, we are becoming Pokémon trainers, and that's final!" shouted Lance.

Larry shrugged. "Okay."

Lance seemed to flinch. "Don't you guys want to protest like parents always do. You know, 'You're too young to become a trainer' and stuff like that?"

"No honey, we think it's a great idea," replied Lenni. "In fact, we've already mailed Professor Oak last month. He and Agatha and sending us your Pokémon Licenses soon, supposedly today. The professor sent a Spearow that was said to come soon."

"Oh," said Lance.

Clair smiled. "Well thank you."

"It was suppose to be a surprise, but we figured that you'd be too happy to be leaving to coming trainers that you wouldn't think of the actual surprise," replied Lance's dad.

Lance smiled. "So, the licenses are coming today, huh?"

****

Chapter Two

Blackthorn Town was not much different than any other town, except that it was _really_ small. Around it were several caves to different cities, one was even a deadly, puzzling, ice cave. There was also routes that lead to the other half of the continent where there were also gyms.

Lance's family was well known and many decades of his family had lived there too. There even once was a gym, until the evil band Team Rocket destroyed it and captured all the Pokémon there.

But now, Lance and Clair, unaware of all of this, would reawaken their families' Pokémon pride.

"Yippee!" cried Lance. "They're here!"

Clair nodded, very pleased. She looked at the small, laminated, licenses. It read, "Official Pokémon Licenses." It had her name, age, sex, birth, parents' names, guardians' name (Lance's parents), her home, and her first Pokémon, Horsea.

Lance's was similar to hers, except with different information printed on it.

"Well, thank you Larry, Lenni," said Clair.

"No problem dear," said Lance's parents.

Lance smiled. "I have an idea." He grabbed his Dratini's Poké Ball from off the table. "Dratini, come on out!" Out appeared his cute, little, dragon Pokémon.

"Tini," said Dratini.

"Dratini, you and I are going to go all around the world to challenge, or fight, gym leaders!" said Lance. "But the choice is up to you. Do you want to come?"

"Dratini! Dra, tini!" cried Dratini.

Clair smiled. "I wonder if Horsea feels the same." She picked up Horsea's Poké Ball from her bag. "Wanna come out Horsea?" She held out the Poké Ball and out of it appeared her Horsea.

"Sea," said Horsea.

"Horsea, I just got my Pokémon License today," said Clair. "Do you know what that means?"

"Sea, sea? Horsea?" answered Horsea.

"Oh, you don't," murmured Clair. "Well, I can become a Pokémon Trainer."

"Horse horsea horse?" asked Horsea.

Lance smirked. "I don't think Horsea knows much about what you're talking about Clair. You better explain."

"Well, Horsea, a Pokémon License allows you to become a trainer," said Clair. "As a trainer, you train Pokémon you receive and capture, like you."

"Horse sea horse?" asked Horsea.

"To fight other Pokémon," answered Clair. "Winning the battle shows that I have skills as a trainer, and you winning shows that you're strong, maybe strong enough to evolve."

"Sea! Sea! Horsea!" chanted Horsea happily.

"So then it's okay with you to fight other tough Pokémon!" said Clair.

Horsea stopped. "Horsea horse!"

"Well who do you think I was referring to?" asked Clair. "Look, all you need to do is battle _one_ Pokémon, so that means there will only be a few battles with, so I can capture it, then I'll use it. Okay Horsea?"

"Horsea," agreed Horsea.

Lance was amazed. "How did you understand what Horsea was saying?"

Clair shrugged. "How couldn't you? I mean, this _is_ my Pokémon, Lance."

"Well, you're good," said Lance. "_Really_ good."

****

Chapter Three

Lance headed west, out towards the main route that led to the other side of the continent where many different Pokémon lived, while Clair was thinking about heading south and going to Violet City, but she wasn't sure.

"Horsea, where do you want to go?" asked Clair. Horsea was resting in Clair's arms, instead of her Poké Ball.

"Horse sea horse. Sea, sea, horsea, horse sea?" Horsea replied.

Clair moaned. "I don't know either. That's why I was asking you Horsea. Maybe we should head to Violet City. It'll be quicker than the other routes, except for the ice caves. Ready?"

****

Not soon after Clair and Horsea left Blackthorn Town, a large Donphan thought it'd be funny to curl up, and roll after poor Clair and Horsea. The Donphan was chased both Clair and Horsea down the hill so far, that they thought they might in fact miss the cave entrance that was the short cut to Violet City.

But then, from out of no where, a blast of water sprayed the Donphan away.

"Who . . . who is it?" moaned Clair.

"Horse _sea_!" cheered Horsea.

From out of the shadows, a tall, lean, guy with dark hair stepped forward smiling. "That would be me and my Marril. My name is Trent Hawks, Pokémon trainer from the Cerulean Village."

"I'm from Blackthorn Town," said Clair. "Thank you for saving me and my Horsea."

"Sea," agreed Horsea.

"Marril, mar," said Marril, accepted Horsea's thanks.

Trent stepped forward, continuing to smile. "You know, you should never approach a valley full of Donphan without a strong and large Pokémon protecting you, or of course a water Pokémon. They'll think of you as pray and attack. But don't worry, in the valley below, only Phanpy roam so there isn't anything to worry about there."

"Actually I'm not going to the lower valley," corrected Clair. "I'm going to the cave that connects the valley to Violet City. So I won't be needing your help Trent."

Trent frowned. "Are you sure? There are many dangerous Pokémon in there, including a deadly ghost Pokémon."

"As scared as I am, I'm sure Horsea can handle it." Clair rolled her eyes, and she started to turn towards the path that led to the cave.

Still not giving up, Trent said, "_If_ Horsea is strong enough. I want to challenge your Horsea against my Marril to see if your dragon can defeat my mouse."

"Excuse me!" Clair swiftly turned around. "My Horsea will be able to beat your Marril. How long have you had it?"

"Not too long. You'd be my first battle," explained Trent. "See, Marril and I were transported here by my . . . _partners_' plane. I'm suppose to be training my Marril under my boss's orders."

"You have a job?" asked Clair.

"Some would call it that. Others would call it a hobby," replied Trent. "I'm in a Pokémon training group."

"Cool, I suppose." Clair seemed a bit confused. What exactly did he mean by, "Some would call it that"? She had never heard of a "Pokémon training group" either. "I'd accept your challenge, except Horsea doesn't like to battle, right Horsea."

Horsea shook her head. "Sea, horsea sea horse!"

"You want to battle?" asked Clair.

"Sea!" said Clair.

"Good, this should be fun then," replied Trent.

****

Chapter Four

"Alright, my Pokémon shall be my Marril," said Trent.

"Mine will be my Horsea!" declared Clair. "Horsea, go!" Clair put Horsea down, and the dragon Pokémon hopped forward.

"Marril, go!" said Trent. Marril walked forward. "Water gun attack!"

"Mar-mar!" Marril shot a blast of water at Horsea and sent Horsea flying upward. The fall down would surely hurt Horsea.

"I know!" said Clair. "Use your wings to slowly float down."

Trent smirked as he waited for Horsea to land on the ground. But Clair didn't plan on waiting.

"Bubble now!" ordered Clair.

"Sea!" Horsea shot five bubbles at Marril, but the water-mouse Pokémon dived out of the way.

"Water gun," said Trent.

"Marril mar!" Marril shot three blast of water at Horsea.

"Sway Horsea, sway," said Clair.

As Horsea continued to float down, she swayed back and forth dodging the water gun attacks.

"Smokescreen," said Clair.

As Horsea landed, she shot smoke at Marril, blinding the mouse Pokémon.

"Tackle Marril, we can easily defeat Clair," said Trent.

"Bubble!" ordered Clair.

Horsea waited until Marril came running out of the smoke and banged into a rock. She shot five bubbles at Marril, distracting the mouse, but not really hurting it.

"Another tackle, at Horsea this time," said Trent.

"Leer!" ordered Clair.

Marril darted towards Horsea, but an angry stare slowed down Marril.

"Tackle!" said Clair.

Horsea headed towards Marril and slammed into the mouse Pokémon.

"Marril mar," murmured Marril.

Trent nodded. "I know how ya feel. You're tired and pooped. Marril, return." Trent held out a Poké Ball that sucked his Marril into it. "You were a good opponent Clair, your Horsea may become strong, but only if she learns some powerful attacks, like my Marril will."

"That's nice," said Clair. "Really, it is." In other words, she was saying that she knew Horsea was getting stronger and didn't care how powerful his Marril got.

"Well, I have to head to the beautiful Mahogany Town," said Trent. "It's north of your home town and north of the ice caves."

Clair nodded. "That's where my cousin Lance is headed."

Trent smirked. "I'll try to bump into him." He turned around and headed up the hill.

Clair sighed. "He seems like kind of a jerk, though he's kinda cute." She picked up Horsea. "Don't you agree Horsea?"

Horsea nodded.

"Let's head into the cave." She turned towards the path that led to the cave.

****

Chapter Five

As Clair entered the almost pitch black cave, the young trainer could see something, some sort of light, up ahead.

Clair slowly walked towards it, since she could barely see anything. As she got closer, she realized what it was.

"Horsea, it's the flame of a Charmander," whispered Clair. "But what's a Charmander doing down here?"

Horsea shrugged. "Sea-sea."

"Right." Clair slowly approached it, and opened up one of the Poké Balls, but then she stopped. "But what if there's a parent wandering around down here. If I capture the Charmander, it'll be chasing me for days."

"Horsea horse sea," suggested Clair's Horsea.

"_Then_ I'll capture it if something attacks it." Clair shook her head. "But I'm not going to watch over it until it's parent comes." Suddenly, Clair heard something wandering their way. "See, here comes the parent."

Clair turned towards the footsteps. "I'm sorry, I was just looking after you Charmander . . ." Clair suddenly was face-to-face with the creature, and it wasn't a Charizard or Charmeleon, or even another Charmander.

It was a strange turquoise color, circular, with arms and legs, and a strange black tail with two spots on it. The eyes were closed, and the creature's mouth was frowning.

"Ah!" cried Clair in terror. "It's the ghost! It's the ghost! It's the ghost!"

Horsea leaped out of Clair's arms, to gain more air, and quickly floated towards the strange ghost Pokémon.

"No Horsea, normal attacks won't affect ghost!" cried Clair.

It was too late. Horsea was doing her aerial slam, and was trying to hit the Pokémon right in between the eyes when-

**THUD!**

Horsea's attack worked!

Clair was confused. "That's not a ghost!"

"Wobbuffet," growled the Pokémon in pain.

"Wob . . . buf . . . fet," pronounced Clair. She nodded. "That must be its name." She glanced down at Horsea. "Horsea, water gun."

Horsea inhaled and shot the blast of water at the giant Wobbuffet, but it wasn't enough to stop it.

The Wobbuffet ignored Clair and her Horsea and headed straight towards the little Charmander.

"No! Get away from!" cried Clair. "Smokescreen!"

Horsea turned towards the Wobbuffet and shot a blinding smokescreen, so it wouldn't be able to see the Charmander.

"So!" growled the Wobbuffet. It turned towards Clair's Horsea and it shot a strong ray at it, but Horsea leaped out of the way and into some water. Wobbuffet tried the ray attack again, but Horsea still evaded it but a Goldeen (who was trying to attack Horsea) got caught in the destiny bond ray. When the Goldeen tried to leave the destiny bond, it suddenly fainted.

Wobbuffet had cornered Horsea into a small corner of the water, and was about to use the ray attack, and Clair couldn't do a thing. Her Horsea was too weak to defeat Wobbuffet.

And then, the sound of wings filled the cave and a Golbat came flying down.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

DRAGONESS

Clair's Story

Hear the unknown tale of the Gym

Leader in Gold and Silver

****

Jay Barial

****

Chapter Six

Suddenly, a Golbat shot down from the ceiling of the cave and bit down onto Wobbuffet, giving it its leech life attack.

"Wob!" growled Wobbuffet angrily, as the Golbat's bug attack slowly drained the psychic Pokémon of its powers.

Golbat launched off of Wobbuffet and then gave a high pitched screech, confusing Wobbuffet.

Horsea quickly hopped over to Clair, who was still in shock that a Golbat, one of the more angry and deadly Pokémon, was helping her.

"Wob bu!" growled Wobbuffet angrily. It shot its destiny bond at Golbat, but that bat dodged the attack and gave Wobbuffet its wing attack.

Wobbuffet fell weakly to the ground.

The Golbat flew over to Clair. "Golbat gol bat."

"Seriously?" asked Clair. "It's weak enough to capture?"

Golbat gave a nod.

Clair smiled. "Thanks. Poké Ball go!" She hurled a Super Ball at the injured Wobbuffet and it was quickly captured.

"Horsea sea," grumbled Horsea.

She nodded. "Yeah, _now_ I should capture it." Clair walked over to the small Charmander. "Clair, it'll be alright. I just need to bring you to a Pokémon Center to heal you, okay?"

"Char," agreed the Charmander weakly.

Clair opened up an empty Poké Ball. "Go in."

"Mander." Charmander got up and walked into the Poké Ball.

Clair turned to the Golbat. "Golbat, will you join us?"

Golbat shook its head. "Golbat, bat-bat. Golbat!"

"Right, a family," murmured Clair. "I understand. But will you lead us out of the cave, and protect us from other Pokémon like Wobbuffet?"

Golbat nodded. "Go!" Golbat already started to fly towards the exit.

Clair, holding her Horsea, followed after the bat.

As the small group continued forward, soft rumbles in the distance became loud and angry quakes as the got closer to the exit.

"What's that noise?" asked Clair.

"Golbat bat," answered Golbat.

"A Pokémon battle?" asked Clair. "A wild one?"

Golbat nodded.

Clair continued following Golbat, and as they got closer to the exit, the rumbling and quakes became even stronger and louder. It was almost as if it were right below them.

"Bat gol bat," ordered Golbat.

"Stay to the what?" asked Clair.

"Bat! Golbat!" shouted Golbat.

"The ri-" Suddenly, the ground below Clair broke apart and she fell into another level of the cave. "Ow, maybe I should've stayed to the right." She slowly got up, and a giant blast of fire flew right above her."

"**Char**!" A Charizard flew over Clair and Horsea and shot a star-shaped blast of fire at two other Pokémon: A Dragonite and a strangely evolved Seadra.

"King!" The strange Seadra-like creature shot hydro pumps towards Charizard's fire blast.

"Drag!" Then the Dragonite shot a giant tornado of rage at the two other Pokémon.

And in the midst of all this, Clair and Horsea were right in the middle of the giant battle against the three Pokémon.

****

Chapter Seven

The two stayed on the ground as the giant battle continued. The three Pokémon were slamming each other around. Dragonite was using its powerful dragon attacks, while the Charizard was using its fire attacks, and the strangely evolve Seadra- which could have been the legendary Kingdra- used its water attacks.

The Golbat from before flew down from the upper level. Golbat managed to fly past the Kingdra to the water. At the wall of the lower level, there was a hole in the wall where the water was coming.

"Horsea, stay down or they'll attack us too," whispered Clair. "We'll have to crawl into the water. That'll hopefully lead us out of this level of the cave. Okay?"

"Horse sea," murmured Horsea.

"I'm scared too," said Clair. "But we have to move, or they'll start attacking you. Then we'll be hopeless."

"Sea," said Horsea confidently.

Clair and Horsea had managed to crawl all the way over to the small lake where the Kingdra was attacking from with no problem at all.

But as they were crawling over, the Dragonite flew straight towards the Kingdra, slamming the dragon against the wall of the cave. When Kingdra splashed back down into the water, it created a giant wave that headed towards Clair and Horsea.

"Zard." The Charizard's eyes locked onto Clair and her Pokémon and inhaled then shot a streaming blast of fire straight towards the trainer.

"Uh . . . other way!" Clair started running towards the incoming wave, attempting to get away from the fire, but it was rushing up faster than she expected. Clair dived into the incoming wave, avoiding the fire. But the wave swept her up and suddenly she emerged from the water, except-

"King!" Kingdra gave a mighty roar as it lifted itself up into the air, with Clair on top of its head. The Pokémon shot its hydro pumps at the two Pokémon, but Dragonite managed to evade the attack. Dragonite used its roll attack and slammed Kingdra into the wall again. This time, the possibly fully evolved Horsea cracked a giant hole in the wall and water started filling up the bottom level.

"Char!" The Charizard bent down and launched itself to the upper level and broke through the roof. Dragonite quickly followed.

"Horsea horse sea!" cried Horsea to the giant Kingdra. The small Pokémon was begging for the larger Pokémon's help.

"Do-do," growled Kingdra.

"Thanks Kingdra." Clair clung onto Kingdra's head as it smashed through the wall to make a big enough exit for the Pokémon to escape through. Kingdra surfed through the underground lake that eventually led outside of the cave.

Clair and Horsea slowly climbed off Kingdra. "Thank you for the ride."

Kingdra nodded.

Clair noticed that the Kingdra's side had turned a deep red, and part of it was bleeding. "Will you be all right?"

Kingdra nodded again. It slightly moved its side, and a small scale fell off. "King dra."

"For me?" wondered Clair. She smiled. "Thanks. Good-bye Kingdra."

The giant Pokémon dived back down underwater and Clair turned forward. "Well, looks like Violet City's just up ahead. I can challenge a gym leader there and get this Charmander healed."

"Horsea," said Horsea happily.

Clair and her Pokémon headed towards the city 

****

Chapter Eight

Clair rushed over to Violet's Pokémon Center to heal the injured Charmander she had just found in the cave.

Clair, all drenched from her little ride with Kingdra and holding Horsea, emerged into the Pokémon Center panting. "I need some help."

The nurse quickly addressed her problem and rushed the injured Charmander to the back room for treatment. She turned to Clair and asked. "Where did you find this poor Charmander? Or were you being careless and let Falkner nearly kill your Pokémon?"

"I found it on a rock in the cave east of the town," said Clair. "Who's Falkner?"

"Oh," said the nurse. "He's the Violet City gym leader. He's the first person that popped in mind when an injured Charmander walked in."

"Oh, he's a water trainer or a ground trainer or something?" asked Clair.

"Flying," said the nurse.

Clair raised an eyebrow as she recalled Horsea into her Poké Ball and handed Horsea and Wobbuffet's Poké Ball to the nurse. "Why would you suspect Charmander was injured at Falkner's _flying_-type gym?"

The nurse smiled as she handed her Chansey Clair's two Poké Balls. "No reason. Horsea and your other Pokémon should be fine within ten minutes. Charmander may be a bit longer."

Clair nodded. "Okay." She turned back towards the door. "Might as well check out Falkner's gym while time's passing."

****

Clair wandered over to the western part of the city, past the school, Pokémon Center, and the construction site where a tower was being built, towards the Pokémon Mart and Falkner's gym.

Clair slowly wandered into the gym, with one thought still on her mind: _Why did the nurse think the Charmander got hurt here._

"Well, gym leaders tend to be tricky but that's no reason to . . ." Clair trailed off when suddenly the shouting of a voice was up ahead.

"Charmeleon, slash attack," ordered a trainer's voice.

"Pidgeotto, counter with quick attack," ordered another trainer's voice.

Clair rushed ahead to see what the fight was over. As she ran ahead she slowly came to a stop as she enter a Pokémon gym arena. On the battle arena was a Charmeleon and a Pidgeotto up in the air.

A young girl's Charmeleon leaped at the Pidgeotto attempting to slash it, but Pidgeotto's speed and air advantage helped it dodge the attack then go beak first straight into Charmeleon's back.

"Mud slap," ordered the boy.

"Pidge ot!" The Pidgeotto grabbed soil from the gym floor into its talons and tossed it into the Charmeleon's face.

"Char!" cried Charmeleon as it fell to the ground.

Clair shrugged. "Well, at least I know why the nurse though Charmander go hurt here."

The girl recalled her Charmeleon and went rushing out of the gym.

Falkner turned to Clair. "Do I have another challenger?"

Clair gave a warm smile. "I'll be right back, I have to go get my Pokémon."

****

Chapter Nine

Clair walked back into Violet City's Pokémon Center and headed to the counter. "Are my Pokémon healed yet?"

The nurse nodded and smiled. "All except for Charmander, who's recovering from the shock it was in from near death, other than that Horsea and Wobbuffet are fine."

Clair returned the smile. "Thanks." She picked up the two balls then rushed out of the center and back to the gym.

****

"Told you I'd be right back," said Clair as she reentered Falkner's gym.

Falkner stood in the middle of his gym smiling. "A young girl like you wants to challenge Falkner, Master of the Birds."

Clair couldn't help but cracking up a little. "Great title."

But Falkner didn't crack a smile. "Is this your first official Pokémon League battle against a gym leader?"

Clair nodded.

"There are a few quick rules you must follow," said Falkner. "You must stay within boundaries. You can only use a certain number of Pokémon, set by the gym leader. Some gyms, not this one, have time limits. If you win, you'll get the Zephyr Badge, an official Pokémon League badge that'll get you in the Pokémon League." Falkner held up a small badge in the shape of a Pidgeot, a fully evolved Pidgey.

"Um, okay," said Clair.

"We will use three Pokémon," said Falkner.

Clair frowned and chuckled softly. "I only have two Pokémon on me right now. The other is still in the center. I found it injured and I wanted a nurse to nurse it back to health."

Falkner smiled. "For that good deed, I'll change this to a two on two battle. Shall we begin?"

Clair nodded. "Of course."

"Pidgey, go!" Falkner threw a Poké Ball onto his arena and out flew his Pidgey.

"It's time for your big break," said Clair. She enlarged her red and white Poké Ball and hurled it into the center of the arena. "Go, Horsea!"

"Horsea!" shouted Clair's small Pokémon as it emerged from its ball.

"Quick attack," ordered Falkner quickly.

Horsea hadn't even noticed she was on a battlefield when Pidgey struck her, slamming it against the wall.

"Horsea!" shouted Clair. She glared at Falkner. "I wasn't ready."

"Your problem," said Falkner. "Tackle attack."

Pidgey dived back down at Clair's Horsea.

Clair growled angrily, "Horsea, smokescreen!"

"Sea!" Horsea inhaled and shot smoke at the Pidgey's face, letting Horsea dive out of the way and making Pidgey slam into the floor.

"Tackle!" shouted Clair.

Horsea bashed into the fallen Pidgey, but it automatically countered with a tackle attack.

Falkner smirked. "I have my Pidgey trained to automatically counter attacks."

Clair rolled her eyes, not impressed at all. "That's great Falkner."

"Pidgey, whirlwind the smoke away," said Falkner.

Falkner's Pidgey flew up at the top of the gym and started flapping its wings creating a whirlwind forcing the smoke to blow away.

Clair was still thinking of her next attack when Falkner quickly shouted, "Aim your whirlwind at Horsea!"

"Pidgey." Pidgey aimed its whirlwind at Horsea, and Clair's small Pokémon was blown towards its trainer and then it automatically shot back into its Poké Ball. As this happened, Clair's other Poké Ball with Wobbuffet in it opened up, revealing the ghost-like Pokémon.

****

Chapter Ten

"What just happened?" wondered Clair.

"Pidgey's whirlwind attack can either toss the Pokémon around it send it back into its Poké Ball," said Falkner, "which will randomly send out another Pokémon from your group."

Clair sighed. "Fine, then face the full fury of Wobbuffet."

Falkner shrugged. "The countering Pokémon? This should be easy." He looked up at his Pidgey. "Sand attack!"

Clair thought for a moment. "The countering Pokémon? That's what he said?" She shrugged. "Wobbuffet, do the best you can."

"Wo," said Wobbuffet, giving a loyal nod. "Wob bu!" Wobbuffet dodged out of the way of the sand attack.

Falkner rolled his eyes. "You must have that Wobbuffet trained pretty well."

Clair shook her head. "Not really. A wild Pokémon weakened it for me and I was able to catch it."

Falkner gave a satisfied smirk. "_Really_? So you don't know what its attacks are?"

"No," said Clair slowly.

"Pidgey, quick attack!" shouted Falkner.

Clair frowned. "Wobbuffet, do your stuff. Um, counter attack."

Falkner's Pidgey dived down at Wobbuffet, but as Wobbuffet's eyes opened up the ghost-like Pokémon quickly dodged out of the way of the bird, and then slammed it down onto the floor.

Clair smiled. "Ha."

"Pidgey, agility," said Falkner.

The small bird started circling around the room trying to confuse Wobbuffet. But then Clair's Pokémon shot its eyes opens (they're only opened when it attacks) and they were glowing a bright red. Strange celestial objects started circling around the Pokémon making Wobbuffet glow, and suddenly Pidgey was confusing Wobbuffet anymore.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Clair.

"Your Wobbuffet used safeguard, so it has deadened all status altering attacks," said Falkner. He raised an eyebrow. "How is it defeating my Pokémon if you aren't even ordering it to attack? Do you even know Wobbuffet's attacks?"

Clair shrugged. "I guess it's loyal to me."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Falkner. "Pidgey, gust attack now!"

Clair frowned. "Wobbuffet, do your best to fight back!"

Falkner's Pidgey circled around the room creating a giant tornado attempting to toss Wobbuffet around enough to knock it out.

But, in the center of the arena, Wobbuffet had managed to project some sort of light screen that was absorbing Pidgey's gust attack. Falkner's Pidgey eventually was tired out and landed on the ground, at this point Wobbuffet's light screen shot a focused beam of energy at the bird slamming it against the wall.

"It even countered the elemental attack," murmured Clair.

"Pidgey return!" ordered Falkner, recalling the injured Pidgey into its Poké Ball. "Now it's time for a real challenge. Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Falkner threw another Poké Ball up into the air and out flew his Pidgeotto.

****

Chapter Eleven

"Pidge ot! Pidge ot!" cawed the bird.

At this Wobbuffet wasn't glowing anymore.

Falkner smirked. "Good, the safeguard wore off. Pidgeotto, agility now!"

Clair rolled her eyes. "You can't hurt Wobbuffet, it's protected against status altering attacks."

"It wore off," said Falkner, as his Pidgeotto was circling around the room confusing Wobbuffet.

"Fine, Wobbuffet tackle attack," ordered Clair.

Wobbuffet just stood there, refusing to attack.

"Tackle attack!" shouted Clair.

"Wobbuffet's the countering Pokémon," said Falkner. "They may attack you with their destiny bond in the wild, but in battle they have to wait for the other Pokémon to attack first since it's only actual attacks are both countering attacks."

"Oh," said Clair. "Wobbuffet, do that celestial thing again. Um, safeguard attack!"

"Wob buff . . ." Wobbuffet's head slowly spun around as it tried to use the attack. It stumbled around and then fell into the ground.

"Quick attack!" ordered Falkner.

Pidgeotto dived down at the injured Wobbuffet and bashed into it.

"Your Wobbuffet is too confused to do anything now," said Falkner. "Pidgeotto, wing attack!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto dived down at hit Wobbuffet with its wing damaging the Pokémon even more.

"Finish it off, quick attack!" shouted Falkner.

"Destiny bond!" shouted Clair, noticing Wobbuffet had shaken off the confusion.

Wobbuffet shot a small ray at Pidgeotto and Falkner's Pokémon stopped in place, not wanting to move.

"No," growled Falkner. "Pidgeotto, don't attack it."

Clair smirked. "Having a small problem."

Wobbuffet chuckled, but then stumbled forward and fainted.

"Ot!" screeched Pidgeotto, as it fainted too.

"Good job Wobbuffet," said Clair.

"Pidgeotto, return," ordered Falkner. He walked over to Clair. "You fought well, and you've shown that you and your Pokémon can work well enough to beat even me."

Clair smiled. "Thanks."

"You've earned to Zephyr Badge." Falkner gave Clair the small badge that was in the shape of a Pidgeot.

She smiled. "Well, I earned my first badge. I guess this is my first step in the Pokémon League." She turned around. "Thanks for the battle Falkner, hope to see you again."

"Hope to see you too," said Falkner hopefully.

****

"She's good Falkner," said the man to the Pokémon gym leader.

He nodded. Falkner and the suited man were sitting in the back of Falkner's gym where he studied and trained some of his Pokémon.

"But the question really is that is Clair and her Pokémon good enough to join us," said the man.

Falkner shrugged. "She was able to escape from that Pokémon fight in the cave, and Golbat and Wobbuffet both help her, even though they would ignore her or turn and attack her."

"Maybe we'll see later," said the man. "In the meantime, we have other candidates for the upcoming spots." He got up. "Get someone follow her to find out if she could cut it." He turned. "I have another gym to check in with for another candidate."

****

Chapter Twelve

Clair walked back into the Pokémon Center and headed to the counter. "I'm back. I defeated Falkner, and my Wobbuffet and Horsea are hurt. Can I heal them here?"

"Sure, no line today." The nurse took the two balls and gave them to her Chansey. "Oh, your Charmander's all healed and better."

"That's good, can I have it back?" Clair asked.

The nurse laughed softly. "Well, the school master of the school next store stopped by several minutes ago. He was acting kind of funny and asked if he could borrow of flame Pokémon. So I said that I had a Charmander that I could lend him."

"And the school's towards the upper part of town by the tower?" asked Clair.

The nurse nodded. "Sorry, I would have told you except that I always tell the school master that he can always borrow Pokémon from here for his classes."

She gave a warm smile. "That's all right. I don't mind." She sighed. "I'll just wait until Wobbuffet and Horsea are healed."

In a couple of minutes, the nurse handed Wobbuffet and Charmander's Poké Balls back to Clair.

"Thanks." Clair walked out of the center and headed to the school.

When Clair reached the school, she noticed that there was some sort of helicopter with a red **R** on the side of it.

The young trainer just ignored it and headed inside.

She walked into the school's cafeteria, since there was a significant amount of noise coming from there. When she walked inside everyone was hiding

"What's going on," said Clair.

On top of the center of the table were two masked people wearing all black with red **R**'s on the front of their uniforms.

"Team Rocket," whispered Clair.

A female trainer and a male trainer turned their attention towards the standing trainer. "Who are you?"

"No one you'd know," said Clair. "I'm just going to be leaving. So don't mind me. Heh he." Clair turned back to the door, but it had already closed. She tried opening them, but they were sealed shut.

The two Pokémon thieves leaped down from the table and the male trainer lifted up Clair. "Hand over your Pokémon!"

An Espeon and a Trellix walked up from behind the two, followed by a helpless Charmander being controlled by the fully evolved psychic Eevee.

"Put me down," cried Clair soft. She glanced back and saw the Espeon using its psychic powers to push Charmander forward towards the two Team Rocket members. She gave an angry growl. "You took my Charmander! Put me _down_!" Clair kicked the male trainer right in the crotch, forcing him to fall to the ground in pain. She darted towards her Charmander.

"Esp," growled Espeon. The fully evolved Eevee created an invisible wall, making it impossible for Clair to get past it.

"No! NO!" Clair slammed her fist against the light screen, but it wouldn't shatter.

Clair backed up and grabbed a Poké Ball. "Go, Wobbuffet!" She threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and revealed his ghost-like Pokémon.

"You can't beat our Pokémon!" Team Rocket's two Pokémon leaped at Clair's Wobbuffet ready to attack.

****

Chapter Thirteen

"Ryan calls Espeon!" ordered the male trainer. "Espeon, psychic attack!"

"Stacy calls Trellix!" ordered the female trainer. "Trellix night shade attack!"

Wobbuffet created a small light screen that absorbed the two attacks into the screen. The screen focused them into a beam and shot it at the two Pokémon, making the attack twice as powerful.

"Charmander!" Clair darted towards her Pokémon, but a hand grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Not so fast little girl," growled the woman, Stacy. "You aren't going anywhere little brat. Our boss will be pleased to have a little Charmander to mold and raise into a deadly Charizard."

"Pidgeot!" The cafeteria window shattered as a Pidgeotto flew through the window followed by a Sneasel.

"Get back Team Rocket," growled Falkner's familiar voice. "Pidgeotto, quick attack!"

"Trellix, psybeam," growled Stacy.

Pidgeotto dived past the beam of psychic energy and headed straight towards Trellix.

"Ha!" said Stacy. "Missed Trellix."

Pidgeotto went straight through Trellix and bashed right into Espeon.

"Sneasel, faint attack," ordered a mysterious suited man.

The man's Sneasel disappeared then reappeared in front of Trellix and slashed it, then disappeared and reappearing in front of Espeon and slashed it too. Sneasel then reappeared in front of the suited man.

"Charmander, double shot ember attack," ordered Clair.

The small flame Pokémon shot two bullets of fire at the two thieves ignited them on fire.

Clair smiled. "Horsea, go! Use your water gun!"

Her small dragon Pokémon popped out of its ball and shot a blast of water at the two Pokémon, putting them out.

"You'll regret this," growled Ryan. "Espeon return."

"Return, Trellix." Stacy recalled her Pokémon. "Let's get going Ryan. We'll meet against little girl." She threw a smoke bomb on the floor blinding the three trainers.

"Whirlwind the smoke away!" ordered Falkner immediately.

"Pidge ot, ot, ot, ot!" Pidgeotto flapped its wing creating a whirlwind and blew away the smoke. But when the smoke cleared, the two trainers were gone and as were the Espeon, the Trellix, and Clair's Charmander.

"They still have our Pokémon," cried a little girl on the other side of the room.

"They must have taken them to the roof," said the suited man. "Falkner, call out your Pidgeot."

"Pidgeotto, return!" Falkner recalled Pidgeotto into the bird's Poké Ball, and then quickly tossed another Poké Ball up into the air. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Wobbuffet, return." Clair recalled her Pokémon, picked up her Horsea, and rushed over to Falkner's Pidgeot who the suited man and Wobbuffet were climbing onto. "Wait for me."

"Why would we do that?" said the suited man.

"Sorry Clair." Falkner patted his bird on the head. "Pidgeot, fly up to the roof."

"Ot!" Pidgeot flew out of the window where Falkner's other bird had broken into it and flew upward.

"All right you guys, you can't stop me that easily," murmuring Clair. Carrying Horsea, she rushed out of the cafeteria and headed up the stairs towards the roof.

****

Chapter Fourteen

Clair darted up the stairs, trying to reach the top before the action was over.

When she reached the top, she peered out of the window on the door to see what was going on. The two Team Rocket members, accompanied by two other trainers in white uniforms, had Pidgeot, Falkner, and the suited man cornered by an Electabuzz and a Marril.

Clair slipped out of the door and hid behind a pillar on the roof. She slowly crept closer to hear what the Team Rocket members were saying to them.

"Your organization won't last forever," warned Stacy. "Your group will be wiped out. And when it is, Team Rocket will be there laughing in your face."

"Your organization won't last either," said Falkner, as Team Rocket and the two Pokémon slowly walked towards them. "We'll overrule you and Team Rocket will be wiped out."

"Not with our new leader," said Ryan. "He has great faith in Team Rocket, and thieves around the world. He will become the leader of an organization greater than yours. Ours will be so great that no one will be able to slip into our base and uncover our secret like we did." Ryan turned to the two other trainers. "Knock them off."

Clair quickly enlarged Wobbuffet's Poké Ball. "Sorry Horsea, you can't do any help right now. Go, Wobbuffet!" She hurled the ball towards the other trainers.

"Huh?" cried the Rockets in confusion.

"Jolteon, Golem, go!" The suited man threw two Poké Balls while the Team Rocket members were still in confusion.

The Team Rocket members didn't notice that the suited man had let out his Jolteon and Golem, but their focus was on Clair's Wobbuffet.

"Water gun!" shouted one of the Team Rocket members that were wearing the white shirt.

"Thunderbolt," shouted the other Rocket member.

Wobbuffet absorbed the two attacks into its light screen, and absorbed the two attacks and shot them back at the two Pokémon.

"Jolteon, thunder now! Golem, earthquake now!" ordered the suited man.

The Team Rocket members finally turned their attention towards the suited man, but Marril had already been shocked and the earthquake had already knocked out Jolteon.

"That's alright," said Stacy, "let's head to the helicopter, now!"

"Return," ordered the two trainers.

The four Team Rocket members hopped into the helicopter then Ryan shouted. "Where'd the bag of Poké Balls go!"

"Down here guys!" Falkner held up the bag of Poké Balls and holding Charmander. "I had to do something while you were trying to beat Wobbuffet! Pidgeot, blast them away with a whirlwind attack!"

Falkner's Pidgeot started flapping its wings creating a mighty whirlwind and blew away the helicopter.

Clair walked out from behind the pillar and stood next to her Wobbuffet. "See, I was helpful."

****

Chapter Fifteen

Falkner sighed, then he shrugged. "Thanks Clair, we're glad you came along."

"Oh really 'we' are?" Clair turned to the suited man. "Who are you?"

"A friend." The suited man recalled his Pokémon then threw a Poké Ball up into the air and revealed his Fearow. He climbed on and the Fearow flew off. "I hope to see you again Clair."

"Who was that?" Clair asked Falkner.

Falkner chuckled nervously. "He, was um, my uncle. My Uncle Bob, he's also a Pokémon trainer!"

"What about this organization thing you were talking about?" Clair asked Falkner.

"Heh," said Falkner. "It's, um, the _bird_ club organization. Team Rocket broken in and stole one of our extinct bird ones."

"Okay, you're hiding something," said Clair. "And I probably don't care what it is, all I want is my Charmander."

"Oh, here." Falkner handed Clair her small flame Pokémon. "If you keep this Charmander, Team Rocket will surely be going after you."

"And your point?" asked Clair.

"You'll probably need a stronger trainer to fight them off," said Falkner. "I could temporarily close down my gym and travel with you until we get Team Rocket off your back."

"Um, gee, thanks," said Clair. "I really don't need anyone accompanying you."

"No, really, it'd be good for me to go out and start training again," said Falkner. "Besides, if you only have Horsea, Charmander, and Wobbuffet, you'll really need my help."

Clair gave a weak smirk. "My, you are so kind." She glanced at the bag of Poké Balls. "You _are_ going to bring those back to the kids at the school, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Falkner smirked. "Let's go."

****

After Clair and Falkner had returned the Poké Balls back to the kids in the school, then went back to Falkner's gym and hung up the closed sign, then finally the two headed back to the Pokémon Center to heal all of their Pokémon.

After their Pokémon were healed, Clair and Falkner stood outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Horsea, I choose you!" Clair threw a Poké Ball and revealed her first Pokémon. "So, Falkner where's the closest gym?"

"Would you prefer a ghost type gym or a normal type gym?" asked Falkner.

"A normal type gym," said Clair. "I think it'd be easier on Horsea and Charmander."

Falkner smirked. "All right. Then let's head west to Goldenrod City."


End file.
